Un Día de Horror
by Bruja Escarlata
Summary: Bella Swan es una excluida dentro del violento ámbito escolar, afectada por la soledad y una furia creciente. Un encuentro con Angela Weber la pondrá en un camino sin retorno cuyo final cambiará las vidas de todos para siempre.
1. El pesar de Bella Swan

**Capítulo 1**

 **El pesar de Bella Swan**

Forks, Washington.

Bella llevaba dos meses allí, y las cosas no marchaban del todo bien. El tiempo en la escuela se le hacía eterno, tortuoso, sin casi nadie con quien hablar. No entendía por qué no había hecho una buena impresión si era una chica amable, quizás introvertida, pero nadie se interesó por conocerla. Al menos eso sentía.

Un chico, Mike Newton, se había acercado a hablarle un par de veces. Claro que tras su tercer encuentro él ya la estaba invitando a salir. Bella no era tonta, sabía lo que el chico pretendía. Especialmente en los almuerzos, cuando en la ruidosa cafetería lo veía ir a insinuarse ante Jessica.

Tenía que soportar las miradas de desdén que le dedicaban Lauren y Jessica, la insistencia sexual de Mike, la indiferencia del alumnado general… pero encima de todo eso, la notable expresión de asco que Edward Cullen hacía cada vez que la veía. Cubriéndose la boca y desviando la mirada de manera tan notoria que era irrespetuoso, pero para algunos estudiantes era gracioso. Incluso en la cafetería el resto de los Cullen a veces la miraban con desagrado.

Sólo le quedaba Jacob… cuando no estaba ocupado. Era un buen chico, pero tenía una vida social muy activa y no parecía disfrutar mucho de la prolongada compañía de Bella.

Cada vez que ella llegaba a su casa luego de pasar un rato con Jacob se criticaba por ser tan aburrida y callada. Jacob relataba historias fascinantes, hacía bromas y tal. En cambio ella solamente tenía anécdotas tontas y lejanas.

Era otro día gris en Forks. Cualquiera podría apostar a que se avecinaba una tormenta. Sin embargo, la tormenta dentro del Instituto Forks llevaba años azotando.

Eric había sido víctima de los atletas otra vez. Bella vestía sus colores opacos habituales, revisaba unos libros en su casillero cuando un golpe cercano la hizo sobresaltarse. Giró la cabeza y a pocos metros vio cómo cuatro estudiantes de gran contextura física acorralaban a Eric, empujándolo contra los casilleros. Varios de los presentes se detuvieron a mirar, otros siguieron su camino ignorando que aquella situación estaba tomando lugar.

Bella se volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Podía escuchar los empujones, las súplicas de Eric… y cómo nadie hacia nada. Intentó ignorarlo, ni siquiera tenía el valor para involucrarse. ¿Qué haría? ¿Ir allí y decirle a cuatro matones que pararan? ¿Surtiría algún efecto? Probablemente se convertiría en un blanco.

Cerró su casillero y se colocó la mochila al hombro. Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia su clase de biología mientras trataba de alejar su mente de lo que sucedía en el pasillo. A pesar de ello la voz de Eric pidiendo que no le peguen llegaba a sus oídos como un desesperado pedido de ayuda. Bella cerró los ojos por un instante, y siguió su camino.

El aula de biología estaba como siempre. Algunos estudiantes adormecidos por la clase, otros tonteando y un puñado prestando atención. Bella vio su lugar junto a Edward Cullen, que como en cada ocasión que la veía desviaba la mirada mientras hacía un gesto de asco.

Bella se disculpó por llegar tarde, fue hasta su silla y se sentó. Edward no dijo nada, Bella tampoco. Abrió su libro con pesar, lo que la llevó a dedicar su atención enteramente a la clase por la próxima hora. O al menos así le pareció. En esa materia perdía totalmente la noción del tiempo.

La única confirmación de que todo había terminado fue la campana. Juntó sus cosas velozmente y salió del aula, evadiendo a todos los demás estudiantes. De regreso a los pasillos, nuevamente vio escenas de hostigamientos y humillaciones. Le generaban enojo esas situaciones, pero no quería involucrarse. Por lo que por un lado se sentía parte del problema…

Tras un día sin muchas emociones, llegó la hora de ir a la cafetería. Uno de los peores momentos del día, donde intentaba pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Era el horario ideal para los hostigamientos.

Ella como siempre se ubicó en una mesa con otros alumnos que no le dirigían la palabra. Ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos. Aquél día el almuerzo era arroz azafranado con pollo, algo que a Bella le gustaba.

Se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras hacía todo el proceso de ir con la bandeja a buscar la comida, sentarse y todo eso. Le gustaría poder irse de Forks, pero sabía que no podía. Su madre estaría viajando por el país con Phil, ambos de lo más felices. Bella sólo sería un ancla para su mamá, como ya lo había notado previo a irse con su padre. Lo que menos quería era ser un estorbo… pero eso la ponía en conflicto consigo misma. Podía sacrificar su bienestar por el de su madre, o al menos quería convencerse de eso.

Mientras revolvía el arroz con su tenedor los demás ocupantes de la mesa se fueron yendo a medida que terminaban. Bella se quedó allí, absorta en sus pensamientos, preguntándose qué quería de su vida y qué estaba haciendo.

De pronto alguien se ubicó frente a ella. Esperaba que no fuera Mike. Al levantar la mirada comprobó que no era él, sino Angela Weber. Una chica relativamente callada, Bella no podía determinar si era una amiga verdadera de Jessica o no, pero en el fondo le caía bien.

—Hola Bella —dijo tímidamente—. ¿Puedo…?

—Sí, claro —contestó Bella.

Angela sonrió, mientras hacía girar el tenedor. Hizo un gesto como si fuera a decir algo, pero pareció retractarse. Al notar que Bella se quedó mirándola, Angela volvió a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella?

—Bien… —contestó casi en un suspiro—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, también.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras comían. Para Bella era un silencio incómodo, pero no encontraba manera de romperlo sin hacer un comentario que sonara estúpido.

Para su suerte fue Angela la que habló.

—Sabes… aunque me digas que estás bien, te noto triste.

—¿Qué? No, no lo creo —respondió Bella como restándole importancia.

—¿Por qué no hacemos algo algún día? —sugirió Angela.

Bella no dijo nada, hizo como si fuera a decir algo pero no emitió sonido. No sabía qué esperarse de Angela.

—¿Qué te resulta divertido? —preguntó Angela con curiosidad.

" _¿Conversar con Jacob?_ " pensó Bella.

—Pues… me gusta ir a tomar café a este lugar… —dijo Bella, dubitativa.

—¿El Café Meyerhold?

—Sí, ese mismo… —mintió Bella.

—Es lindo. Podríamos ir mañana, charlar…

—Sí, estaría bien…

Era una conversación extremadamente incómoda para Bella. Sin embargo le parecía percibir que Angela tenía una intención, como si quisiera hablar de algo pero bordease el tema permanentemente. Bella no entendía si buscaba anticipación o esperaba que le preguntase.

De todas maneras no lo hizo. Cuando terminó de comer se levantó, despidiéndose de Angela, y salió de la cafetería.

Llegó la hora de la innecesaria clase deportiva, como a Bella le gustaba decirle. Tenía que ponerse su uniforme para esa clase, y seguir la rutina. Como siempre la profesora las hacía correr en el perímetro del gimnasio durante quince minutos, luego las llamaba al centro de la cancha.

—Hoy será handball. Divídanse en dos equipos, tenemos una hora —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Bella fue una de las últimas que eligieron, pues ya todas sabían que no tenía mucha coordinación y era un poco torpe. Podían pasarle una pelota a dos metros y aún así se le escaparía de las manos.

Tras unos minutos de tedioso juego, la profesora se retiró. Probablemente para ir a la parte trasera del gimnasio a fumarse un cigarrillo.

Ante su ausencia, todas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Varias chicas se pusieron a conversar entre sí mientras otras se quejaban porque querían seguir el juego.

Bella decidió ir a sentarse. Empezó a caminar hacia las tribunas, mientras pensaba en el día tedioso que estaba teniendo. Ya casi se encontraba fuera de los límites de la cancha cuando recibió un fuerte pelotazo en la espalda que la hizo trastabillar.

Casi perdió el equilibrio. Se desplazó varios pasos, intentando no caerse, lo que motivó las risas de varias de las presentes.

Al darse vuelta vio que Jessica la observaba de manera desafiante, flanqueada por Lauren y otras chicas. Bella no hizo nada, solamente atinó a dirigirse a las tribunas pero rápidamente fue abordada por Jessica.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Jessica, con un tono juguetón que ocultaba otras intenciones.

—Sólo quiero ir a sentarme —contestó Bella, sin mirarla.

—Pero te estoy hablando, ¿no es irrespetuoso que me ignores? —dijo Jessica. Era una pregunta retórica, Bella se empezó a decir a sí misma que no debía caer en eso.

No dijo nada. A la distancia, Lauren hizo un gesto burlón.

—Mira, Bella. Es simple. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ella no dijo nada. Se giró como para ir a las tribunas, pero Jessica la agarró de un brazo y la volvió hacia sí.

—¿Te pasa algo con Mike, infeliz? —preguntó Jessica en un tono mucho más agresivo.

—No… no… —masculló Bella. Jessica le apretaba el brazo con fuerza, clavándole las uñas.

—¿Ah, no? Vi cómo te hablaba hace unos días —Jessica hizo una pausa—. ¿Eres una puta, Bella? ¿Mike va a pagarte o qué?

—No… no tengo nada con él —dijo Bella, casi apretando los dientes.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No tengo nada con él.

Jessica la soltó, empujándola unos metros. Bella se agarró el brazo, adolorida. Sentía una fuerte angustia, no quería ponerse a llorar frente a ellas pero notaba cómo comenzaba a temblar.

—Más te vale. ¿Qué te has creído? —dijo Jessica a la vez que le hacía un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—¡Rata! —le gritó Lauren.

Jessica hizo un ademán para que Lauren se calle. Tras esto se volvió a Bella.

—Si vuelves a hablarle a Mike te vas a arrepentir. Te lo juro.

Al ver que Bella no decía nada, y por el contrario sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos, Jessica continuó:

—No me busques. Si me encuentras va a ser peor para ti. ¿Entendiste?

Bella hizo un gesto afirmativo en silencio. Jessica se regodeó en su victoria, mientras su séquito aplaudía. Nadie intervino. Nadie hizo nada.

Mientras Jessica y sus amigas se reían, Bella se fue hacia los vestuarios. Su interior hervía de ira. Tan contenida y tan intensa que hacía que brotasen lágrimas en sus ojos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le pedía gritar a toda costa pero no lo hizo.

Se cambió masticando su bronca y salió del colegio. Fue hasta su vieja camioneta, la puso en marcha y emprendió el regreso a casa. No le importaba que tuviera otras clases. Tampoco era la primera vez que se iba antes.

Pero nunca de esa manera. Había sufrido injusticias repetidas veces, se había quedado callada en numerosas ocasiones… pero lo de ese día le estaba destrozando la compostura. Aún sentía las uñas de Jessica desgarrándole el brazo.

Bella detuvo la marcha, frenó la camioneta a un lado del camino. Con ambos puños golpeó el volante. Sintió un temblor que le recorría el cuerpo, se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Pero al dar el segundo golpe no pudo contenerse. Rompió a llorar, como si de pronto soltase una enorme carga.

No era sólo la violenta situación con Jessica. Era todo. Ese maldito pueblo, con ese instituto de mierda y la violencia que ocurría entre sus paredes. Eran todos los que desviaban la mirada ante los abusos. Era Jessica con sus amenazas. Era Edward con sus miradas de asco. Eran los de la mesa de la cafetería que no le dirigían la palabra. Eran los que se burlaban de su camioneta diciendo que era un cascajo. Era Phil que le había robado a su madre. Era su padre que no sabía ni qué le gustaba comer. Era Jacob que no se reunía con ella si tenía algo mejor que hacer.

Era ella misma.

Incapaz de hacer nada. No podía hacer nada por nadie. Ni por ella misma. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el volante mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Sentía algo espeso en su garganta, como un veneno que la ahogaba y le impedía respirar con normalidad. Se asfixiaba.

Pero tras unos instantes se dio cuenta que no era algo material. Era todo lo que cargaba en su interior.

No podía ser así. No podía dejarse destruir de esa manera. Cada vez que terminaba una jornada escolar se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero nunca con aquella intensidad.

Levantó la cabeza. Al mirarse en el espejo retrovisor procedió rápidamente a secarse las lágrimas con las manos. Nadie podía verla así, tenía que recuperar la compostura.

Respiró hondo. Aún sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro, pero volvió a pisar el acelerador regresando al camino. Sabía que aquella noche iba a pasar mucho tiempo despierta.


	2. Café Meyerhold

**Capítulo 2**

 **Café Meyerhold**

Había sido otro día interminable. Bella captó las miradas de asco de Edward y algunas burlas que le dedicó Jessica, siendo lo único en lo que se detuvo a pensar durante el día. Las palabras de los profesores en cada clase eran un ruido de fondo, como una radio encendida para llenar un espacio silencioso.

En la última clase Bella trató de levantarse rápidamente para irse, pero tropezó con su propia silla. No llegó a caerse, pero sus libros se desparramaron por el suelo.

Lauren pasó a su lado, pisó uno de los libros y siguió su camino. Bella se quedó juntando sus cosas sin mirar a su alrededor. Sentía como si un calor subiese hasta su cabeza, nublándole los pensamientos.

Al final de la tarde condujo hasta el Café Meyerhold, donde había quedado previamente con Angela. No le entusiasmaba mucho la idea, pero al menos esperaba distraerse un poco.

Estacionó la camioneta a unos metros del lugar, apagó el motor y se quedó echada sobre el asiento. Miró hacia fuera, estaba ventoso y comenzaban a caer algunas gotitas de lluvia.

Resopló mientras escuchaba las gotas golpeando el techo, pero finalmente salió del vehículo. Cerró la puerta encaminándose hacia el Café Meyerhold.

Tras ingresar se encontró en un lugar relativamente oscuro, con varias mesas repartidas en un espacio no muy grande. Había pequeñas lámparas en las paredes, y una barra que ocupaba parte del centro del lugar, con un acceso que daba a la cocina. En los taburetes había varios sujetos bebiendo whisky.

Bella miró a un lado y otro, hasta que vio a Angela ubicada en una mesa junto a la ventana que daba a la calle. Sobre el vidrio podía leerse "Café Meyerhold".

Angela la vio y se levantó con una sonrisa para saludarla, tras lo que se sentaron.

—Buena elección, Bella —observó Angela.

—Gracias...

—Necesitaba relajarme un poco, estos últimos días...

—Meses —apuntó Bella, con pesar.

Angela hizo una pausa, como pensativa.

—O años —completó ella.

—Sí, es como si no durmiese —dijo Bella.

Ordenaron un par de tazas de café. Bella sintió que las ataduras aflojaban un poco, a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba hablando con mayor soltura.

Angela también era una chica atormentada por el horripilante entorno de ese instituto. Sus amigos no siempre la escuchaban y eso la hacía sentirse frustrada, lo que le recordó a Bella un poco a su relación con Jacob. Sumado a eso también reveló que era una víctima recurrente de Jessica y Lauren, entre otras personas.

Tras una segunda ronda de café, siguió una de café irlandés. Pasaba el tiempo, la charla era cada vez más distendida, y la próxima orden fueron copas de vino tinto.

—Oye, no está mal —comentó Bella.

—He probado mejores —contestó Angela sonriendo.

—Con mi paladar no podría notar la diferencia —dijo Bella.

Angela se rió.

—Terminemos esto y ordenemos otra marca. Ya verás la diferencia.

Bella hizo un gesto afirmativo. La cabeza le empezaba a dar algunas vueltas y ya le salía la risa fácil, pero estaba disfrutando del momento.

Tras los vinos a Angela se le ocurrió ordenar whisky. Bella no se negó, se sentía tan bien...

—Sabes... ese lugar es detestable —dijo Angela, más seriamente.

—Sí. Mi familia está rota, ese instituto es el mejor lugar que tienen para tirarme —expresó Bella con amargura—. Me gustaría volarlo.

—No eres la única —Angela acompañó con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¿Alguna vez disparaste un arma? —preguntó Angela y dio un sorbo a su vaso.

—No —respondió Bella y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco. Mi padre tiene una pistola, pero no sé utilizarla.

—Mi padre tiene varias armas, es policía.

Los ojos de Angela se iluminaron.

—¿Y harás algo al respecto?

Bella la miró, con una sonrisa a medias, algo confundida.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—Al instituto. Quiero demolerlo, ¿tú no?

—Dije que sí. Pero, ¿qué estás pensando?

Angela se inclinó hacia delante, para hablarle en un susurro.

—Matarlos a todos.

Bella se quedó en silencio por un momento. Miró hacia fuera, meditando en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en los últimos tiempos.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —preguntó Bella.

—¿Estás conmigo o no? —replicó Angela.

No respondió inmediatamente. Bella dio un trago largo y apoyó el vaso casi con un golpe.

—De acuerdo. Pero déjame a Jessica y Edward a mí.

—Lo que quieras —dijo Angela sonriendo.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Lo haremos un lunes? —preguntó Bella.

Angela la miró con curiosidad.

—Digo, es que odio los lunes —explicó Bella acompañando con un suspiro.

—Bien. Necesitaremos las armas de tu padre y un lugar para practicar.

Bella pensó inmediatamente en Jacob y los bosques de Forks.

—Tengo una idea.

—Entonces lo dejaré en tus manos de momento —comentó Angela.

Chocaron los vasos y terminaron lo que les quedaba. Cuando se despidieron y Bella volvió a la camioneta, se quedó varios instantes sobre el volante. Había bebido demasiado, pero la última conversación le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Empezaba a sentir una fuerte ansiedad que le provocaba un temblor en la boca.

Respiró hondo, intentó centrarse pero su percepción flotaba en alcohol. Puso el motor en marcha y aceleró, tratando de conducir lo más lentamente posible. Su mente se inundó de imágenes, recuerdos, personas, nombres...


End file.
